1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light filter systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to infrared light filter systems for fluorescent lighting.
2. Description of the Problem and the Related Art
Existing night vision systems collect light that cannot be seen by the human eye and focus that light on an image intensifier. Inside the image intensifier, a photo cathode absorbs the collected light energy and converts it into electrons. These electrons are then drawn through a microchannel plate (which multiplies the electrons thousands of times) to a phosphor screen. When the multiplied electrons strike the phosphor screen, they cause the screen to emit light that the human eye can see. Because the phosphor screen emits light in exactly the same pattern and degrees of intensity as the collected light, the bright, nighttime image viewable on the phosphor screen corresponds precisely to the outside scene being viewed.
The night vision industry has progressed through three stages or xe2x80x9cgenerationsxe2x80x9d: generation I, II and III. Although generation I technology is generally obsolete, generations II and III are in widespread use. Generation II technology, for instance, intensifies light up to 20,000 times, which means that this technology is effective in xc2xc moonlight. The newest technology, generation III technology, however, provides a substantially higher intensification than does generation II technology. Furthermore, generation III technology, unlike generation I and II, is sensitive to near-infrared light, i.e., light in the 600-900 nanometer region. The ability of generation III technology to intensify light at and near the infrared region is important because most natural backgrounds reflect infrared light more readily than visible light. Thus, when infrared reflectance differences between discernable objects are maximized, viewing contrast increases and potential terrain hazards and other objects are distinguishable. Generation III technology""s infrared capabilities complement this phenomenon and, accordingly, produce a sharp, informative image of an otherwise unviewable nighttime scene.
Furthermore, generation III technology can be modified to incorporate filters that substantially block visible light. These types of systems, known as aviator night vision systems, amplify light only in the near infrared and infrared region. Thus, aviator night vision systems allow the user to more clearly view terrain hazards and the like without interference from visible light.
Aviator night vision systems are useful in environments containing generated light such as light generated by an incandescent bulb. For example, a pilot of a search and rescue helicopter can require night vision capabilities to locate victims at night. The pilot needs to see not only the terrain being searched, but also the lighted helicopter instrument display. Furthermore, others aboard the helicopter may need internal lighting to perform their individual tasks, e.g., navigation. With standard generation III technology, the pilots ability to see the terrain would be greatly hampered by the visible light produced by the display and the lights used by others in the helicopter. In other words, standard generation III technology can pick-up and intensify the relatively high-intensity visible light produced inside the helicopter rather than pick-up and intensify the relatively low-intensity light on the surrounding terrain. In fact, in many cases the standard generation III night vision system could become momentarily inoperable because too much visible light reaches the collector and in effect, shuts down the entire night vision system. The pilot is thus left to fly blind or at least without night vision capabilities. Either option is likely unacceptable.
Aviator night vision systems, unlike standard generation III technology, filter out the visible light and leave only infrared light to stimulate the viewable phosphor screen. Accordingly, the visible light produced by displays or other lights inside the helicopter will not interfere with aviator night vision systems. The pilot wearing an aviator night vision system, thus, can watch the night terrain and attempt to locate victims without interference from visible light produced inside the helicopter.
Light sources, however, generally produce both visible light and infrared light. Thus, the helicopter display and any other light source used in the helicopter can produce infrared light that will interfere with even aviator night vision systems. For most light sources, however, infrared light can be filtered out, thereby minimizing its affect on aviator night vision systems. For example, existing displays and incandescent bulbs can be filtered so that the emit very little infrared light. Thus, if a search and rescue helicopter was equipped with infrared filtered lighting, the pilot could use an aviator night vision system without interference from the lighted display or any other internal lighting.
Although infrared light can be filtered from many light sources, infrared light, has not previously been effectively filtered from conventional type fluorescent lighting. Accordingly, an invention is needed that effectively filters infrared light from fluorescent lighting. Furthermore, an invention is needed that effectively filters infrared light from fluorescent lighting and that is easily adapted to typical fluorescent lighting and assemblies. One skilled in the art can appreciated that such an invention would have application anywhere that night vision systems are used or anywhere that infrared needs to be blocked. For example, the present invention even can be used to prevent the detection of fluorescent lights by night vision systems.
To remedy the deficiencies of existing systems and methods, the present invention provides a method and apparatus that effectively filters infrared light from fluorescent lighting and that is easily adapted to typical fluorescent lighting and assemblies.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a transparent tube for receiving a fluorescent lamp wherein the transparent tube includes a first end, a second end, an inner surface and an outer surface. This embodiment further includes an infrared block located adjacent to the inner surface of the transparent tube. The infrared block is for substantially blocking infrared light from passing through the transparent tube. Furthermore, this embodiment includes a first cap for capping the first end of the transparent tube and a second cap for capping the second end of the transparent tube.